


Pens and Pencils

by Feathery_Assbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Student!Dean, first fic, teacher!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathery_Assbutt/pseuds/Feathery_Assbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has just begun his new high school, little did he know that the very same messy haired and blue eyed, Castiel who he came upon in a bar is now he new English teacher. Venture along on their many dilemma's faced and see whether this sneaky relationship can last...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*1 month ago*  
Castiel sipped his beer and licked his lips, his arms folded in front of him on the wooden ledge of the bar front. The lights were dimly lit, giving a softening glow around the area. It was about 10:00 in the evening so only a few people were scattered around the tables. Cas just managed to get his first job as an English teacher in a high school not too far away. He sat, pondering, in a bar just off campus. Cas sighed and his mind wandered about his new job in a school. His first teaching job. ‘Wow’ he thought, what would it be like? How many people will be in each class watching him? Will the students like him? Cas sighed again and gulped down another burning sip which was strangely sensational. Questions suddenly stopped until a young man slumped on a highs stool, a couple spaces away from Cas. His fingers smoothed over his stubble and rested on his arm, propped up by his elbow. The young man’s hair was a light brown which had a slightly golden tinge to it as the lights hovered over. He lifted his head, revealing those illuminated green eyes which looked as though they had seen too much; the only word Cas could describe him by was ‘troubled’ and was curious about the mysterious impression of him. “You alright?” Cas asked him. The man looked at him and hesitated. “Yeah I’m fine” he answered slowly, looking at the inquisitive blue eyes which were fixed on him. Shortly, the bartender came over. “Would you like a drink sir?” He asked the man. The young man slowly shook his head until Cas interrupted. “He’ll take a whiskey. It’s on me” Cas grinned slightly and chucked a five dollar bill on the counter. The man tilted his head slightly at Cas and smiled softly. “You know my order and we haven’t even been going out that long.” Cas chuckled and his order came efficiently. ”You looked like you needed something as strong as this” Cas explained. Dean smiled. “I’m Dean by the way.” The man held out his hand. “Castiel. Or you can call me Cas” Cas replied and shook Deans hand. “You new here, Dean? You seem slightly lost” Cas asked. “Yeah, my dad likes to move location a lot, something about his job I never really understood.” Dean replied.  
“Well, I’m new here too, so you aren’t exactly alone” Cas said softly and Dean smiled as he took another sip of his beverage. Dean moved a seat closer to Cas as their conversation grew, they began talking about their own interests. Cas would be talking about how English was what he was interested in the most and different book recommendations; however listening to the soft voice of the new stranger was settling and Dean became distracted often by Cas’ intense blue eyes and messed up black hair from the amount of times Cas raked his hand through it. Dean smiled to himself until Cas propped up a question noticing his expression. “You like that book too?”. Dean snapped out of his gaze.   
“Hm oh yeah! One of my favourites.” He replied dazed making Cas smirk, noticing the obvious lie. “Anyway, Dean, enough about me. What do you like doing?” Cas asked.  
“Uhh, well, I like music I guess. I listen to it a lot and can play guitar a little but that’s about it. I’m not that fascinating of a guy.” Dean laughed softly, glancing at his shoes.   
“Sure you are. I would love to hear you play sometime” Cas smiled and Dean sipped more of his whiskey. Dean looked up and noticed Cas watching him; Deans green eyes met with Cas’ blue ones and they stayed silent for a few seconds before Cas leaned in, hesitating when he was cm’s away from Deans slightly parted lips and Dean moved in for him. Dean felt Cas’ soft lips on his, melting into each others. The slight taste of alcohol didn’t bother either of them, and they parted slowly. Dean’s eyes fluttered open and smiled at Cas as Cas returned his.   
After that, a hour had passed, they didn’t stop talking, laughing, finishing other mugs of beer/whiskey. Dean was slightly dazed but he was used to drinking this much however Cas was very much out of it. His words slurred and didn’t make any sense and Dean decided he had better take Cas home as he fell into Deans arms and his big blue eyes fluttered up at him. Dean draped Cas’ arm around his shoulder and laughed slightly as he heaved him up and chucked some cash on the counter. “Damnnn why are you so attractive good sir??” Cas droned on helplessly.  
“Okay buddy, come on in” Dean chuckled as he opened the front door to his house and lead Cas in. Thankfully, Sam was staying at a friend’s house that night and Dean sighed as he managed to shrug off his coat and take Cas up to his room. Cas leaned up slightly and planted a kiss on Deans cheek. Dean raised his eyebrows but Cas was passing out. Dean heaved him up and plonked him down on the memory-foam mattress, before lying next to him and smiling at the peaceful sight of Cas until drifting to sleep.  
*One month later*  
Dean took a seat at his new desk, thinking of how it was going to be in a new school. Dean had only been here a few days and had made some friends already, however this was his first English lesson. Of course he had been to a lot of different schools because of his dad but he hoped this would be better than the others. He stared out the window, admiring the dew-covered fields which stretched into the horizon. When the door finally opened, Dean snapped back into his senses and saw who his new teacher was. He swallowed roughly…It couldn’t be… The illuminated sky blue eyes were distinctive and that same black, slightly messed, but ‘I tried to tame it’ look was memorable. It was him. Castiel stood at the head of the class and began reading through the register. His voice was slightly breaking as it was his first lesson teaching as it is, and he hadn’t looked up to see Deans wide eyes staring at him. His voice faltered when he read “Mr Winchester”. Cas looked up and met Deans eye who was just as shocked as he was. “H-here… sir” Dean swallowed and tried to act casual as hard as it was. The guy from the bar, the one who kissed him, the one who slept in his bed. The one he loved… was standing at the front of the class, his teacher. Cas cleared his throat and tried to move on. One month they had been together and now they realise what situation they were in. This relationship was going to be much trickier than they thought.

Dean packed up his books as slowly as he could glancing up at Castiel. Mr Novak had been at this high school for less than a full day but he made a good impression already to the other teachers and students. Castiel was generally a likable person: girls called him cute/sweet while he was also fair, understanding and a slightly nervous teacher. Everyone seemed to like him a lot. Dean Winchester had started school roughly the same time- his fourth high school as their father insisted on moving yet again. Dean presumed Cas was a student at the first sight of him in his tight sweater and blue tie-which always twisted around in the first few seconds of him speaking. Instantly, Dean shot his crooked smile just by the sight or thought; in a way it made him smile at Cas' irresistible cuteness. Casually, Dean headed towards the door after all the other students left and paused at Cas' desk. Cas glanced up and raised his eyebrows and he straightened up his papers. "Ah Mr uh Winchester. Or, Dean…Can I help you?" Cas' intense blue eyes fixed on Deans as he slowly shook his head. "Well, Mr Novak, I was particularly interested in this lesson, focusing on Supernatural things is...exciting I guess"   
"Oh well thank you. Actually I will be intrigued by your essay- your idea about uh shape-shifters looks fascinating"   
Dean shrugged and looked at his shoes shifting slightly. "Nah I just put my mind to it that's all, besides you are a great teacher so credit comes from you" Dean smiled nervously wondering if what he said would be awkwardly inappropriate. Cas smiled back "Dean, you have a great imagination- I look forward to seeing more of it" Dean waited after every student had piled out before lowering his voice.   
“Castiel? I’m sorry by the way, I never knew you were a teacher before. I mean by the younger look of you… I assumed you were a student as well, if not just a handsome young man.” Cas sighed softly, slightly shaky and paused before replying. “Yes, I didn’t think you were a student. So how does this actually work now? Because, I mean, I’m not exactly certain I want to chuck you out of my life right now.”  
“Yeah, I don’t want to either. We can work something out. Listen I’m going to be late for next period, you know where my apartment is… we can talk it out there.” Dean raised his voice to his normal level again and carried on before Cas could try to make an excuse or to say it’s not appropriate to be at his apartment as a teacher. "Thanks Mr Novak, I have to get to soccer practice so uh see ya" Dean said smiling making Cas give in as he nodded and slung his side bag over his shoulder, draped across his cardigan resting on his hip. Dean smirked to himself and span on his heels opening his mouth as if to say something but closed it again. "Dean.." Instantly Dean spun back and looked intently at his English teacher. "Uhm... Good luck for the match..." Dean smiled and nodded in gratitude before leaving to get to his locker.  
Dean walked down the corridor noticing the small groups of girls huddled in small circles, glancing up at him and blushing. One girl nervously twirling her hair and another walking past him giving him a small wink. Dean sighed, even getting to the damn locker was hard enough. Sure he liked girls but everything was meaningless, there had been only one, maybe two, serious relationships he had been in. However, these girls would do anything to get a one-night-stand with Dean Winchester. He was relieved when he got to the guys changing room. "Oi! Dean where have you been?" Ash shouted from one end of the room. "Got caught up sorry" Dean replied reminiscing the clear moment of him and Mr Novak, he was sure he liked girls but something about this guy just peculiarly engaged him. Dean couldn't get Cas out of his mind as he played practice, even through his relaxing shower as the warm beads of water trickled down his chiseled chest. Dean ran his hand through his hair and tried shaking off the feeling.   
Just before school ended Dean passed through the hall when he felt a hand on his arm. To his surprise it was Jo Harvelle- her unmistakable hazel eyes and blonde hair draped over her shoulders. They were good friends, and always have been since childhood. "Oh hey Jo, you scared me" Dean smiled and Jo chuckled. "My mistake, hey I need to talk to you- come here?" Jo replied gesturing towards the outdoor quad where everyone had left. Dean nodded and Jo tentatively interlocked her fingers with Deans as she led him out. Dean didn't think much of this but as they settled on a bench under a big oak, questions arose in the back of Deans mind. "So uh I was thinking, I think I'm ready..." Jo started not daring to look Dean in the eye. "Ready...?" Deans brow furrowed inquisitively. Jo swallowed. "Ready..for us" Jo replied and Dean hesitated not knowing what to say. Without giving Dean a chance to reply, Jo slowly leaned in and closed her eyes, glossy lips slightly parted as the rested on Deans mouth. Deans eyes widened and he pulled away instantly. "What are you doing?" Dean blurted out. "Uh... I thought we were a thing now... Have you noticed how close we are getting, I thought you liked me...? You liked me before…" Jo replied quickly, embarrassed. "Oh…I used to... you are an awesome friend and I like you a lot... but I’m not exactly available" Dean explained, surely him and Cas would no doubt still be a ‘thing’. Jo nodded sadly and put on a smile. "I get it never mind, sorry..." Dean grinned and pecked her on the cheek before walking home. Moonlight danced over the streets illuminated by the dim street lights stretching down the road, as the confused Dean Winchester walked home, alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean awoke to the beaming sun rays peeking from in between the two curtains. He stretched, feeling the sheets tangled with his feet at the foot of the bed. Dean groaned as Heat of The Moment burst out of his phone alarm. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up before turning it off. Yawning, he pulled on some jeans and a plaid shirt with a black undershirt. "Sammy! Come on we gotta go to school!" Dean waited in the doorway as Sam ran out, his rucksack bouncing on his back. "You are such a nerd" Dean chuckled and ruffled Sams hair. Sam rolled his eyes "Jerk" he muttered. "Bitch" Dean replied smiling as they shut the door behind them.   
To Dean’s luck, today was another English lesson in the morning. Dean took his seat as his guy classmates have him a small slap on the back as they passed and the usual girls hiding behind their hair as their cheeks reddened when Dean noticed them. Dean sighed softly and looked up to find Cas gazing at him before clearing his throat and turning around to scrawl on the black board; the soft squeaking of the chalk as it ran across the black surface. Dean smirked eyeing the back of the teacher’s scruffy hair as Cas' scribbled down key notes on the board. Later that lesson Cas prowled, weaving in and out of each desk pausing slightly at Deans. Mr Novak placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder softly, skimming through his work. Dean looked up and Cas grinned back before letting his hand slide down Deans arm as he walked back to the front. "Okay guys that's times up, hand in your essays on your way out" Cas requested. Again, Dean packed up slowly and was the last to hand his essay in. Dean smirked looking down at Cas as the final student left the room. "Ah Mr Novak, nice seeing you again" Dean began. "Ahah I'm positive this isn't a coincidence" Cas finished.   
"Oh come on you were the one hovering above my desk for at least 5 minutes"   
"It's my job, I was checking your work" Cas firmly said.   
"Yeah yeah, guess I'm one of a kind then." Dean shot a smirk at Cas. Cas rolled his eyes and smiled back. Ringing against the walls, the bell rang. "Well I guess that's break... Catch up soon" Dean gave his farewell as Cas tilted his head slightly to see Dean leave so quick. He wanted him. However, this made Deans grin tug on the corners of his lips more; seeing Cas confused was like seeing a puppy pout for a treat. Dean dug his hand into his leather pocket of his jacket and fished out a scrunched up piece of paper still folded. "Here my treat to you." Dean left the room, leaving the paper in Cas' palm. Castiel unfolded the paper and scrawled scruffily was Deans number. Cas' brow furrowed as he stared at the paper for a little longer. “Call me after school” Dean smiled softly and left the classroom. Cas smirked to himself and pushed it in his side satchel before walking out the classroom door as he felt Deans earlier presence wash over him.  
At lunch, Dean took his normal seat with his friends huddled on the same table. Opposite him sat Jo, Michael and Jason (who he didn’t know as well) next to Dean sat Ash, Jake and Lisa. Almost immediately, they got into a deep conversation, except Dean whose mind wandered on about Cas as he ate his burger and pie. "Hey Dean, you alright?" Lisa asked over the chatter which died down and their heads turned to Dean. Dean raised his eyebrows and put on a smile. "Yeah I'm good, gonna get a drink." Dean stood up and exhaled walking towards the drinks machine attempting to hide his thoughts with his fake expression. Dean paid for a can of Pepsi and leaned against a wall, undoing the top with a small crackle dying down to a fizz. He was about to take a swig when a hand on his shoulder made him jump again. "Jo! I told you n-" Dean turned and saw it wasn't Jo this time. "Oh... Mr Novak, my apologies.." Cas shook his head smiling. "I wanted to talk to you Dean, you free?" Dean nodded and glanced back at his friends before following Cas to his office.  
Cas took a seat, not behind but on his desk as Dean leaned opposite on a wooden chair which looked barely used. "Another essay 'fascinating' again?" Dean grinned.   
"No well yes it was but that's not why I called you in. You gave me that paper and I don't understand properly." Cas started. Dean bit his lip. "What are you confused about?..." Dean asked. Cas lead Dean to his office, Dean quick at his heels. Cas didn’t seem to say a word until they were in the office.   
"Dean you are a popular, head of soccer, student who easily charms everyone you meet. Why would you want anything to do with a guy like me. You can find so much better without hiding. I mean wha-" Cas rambled on but Dean cut him off.  
"Mr Novak. Cas. I don’t want anyone else but you. There is a reason I still like you… Cas you are different. You make me…relax, feel happy and let any worries I have drown out. I like being with you.”  
Cas seemed to relax and he slumped back in his chair. "Dean... You like girls, every time one walks past I see how they blush and giggle. Any guy would love to have that- are you telling me you would rather..." Cas' words got caught in the back of his throat so Dean caught on and sighed. "I like girls, don't get me wrong but it's tiring not knowing who actually likes you or just has one night stands with me for the status." Dean looked at his shoes and Cas paused. Mr Novak bent over his desk and scribbled down something. He stood and faced Dean smirking slightly. " I’m trusting you as risky as it is so... 'my treat to you' " quoting Dean while giving him the paper. Cas clutched his folders to his chest certain he could feel his heartbeat through the bundle of papers. Dean read over the note a few more times and smiled but when he looked up Cas had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think- i'm unsure of it but hopefully it will improve!  
> Thanks! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Later that evening, Dean lay back on his bed, his headphones pumping music through him as he threw up a basketball and caught it again repeatedly. Sam ambled in. "What did you say you needed help with?" Sam asked as Dean sat up unplugging his earphones. "Math." Dean said simply, Sam sighed and shook his head smiling as he paced over to his desk. "I'll make you dinner" Dean got up and made his way to the kitchen, opening the tarnished cupboards until he found a decent piece of food. Eventually he got some pasta cooking and Sam returned "done" he said simply. "Thanks Sammy, I made your favourite"   
"Ah thanks Dean!" Sam scurried over to lay the table for 2 on the worn wooden table which creaked every time it was touched. Dean smiled and turned when his phone rang. "Oh gimme a few minutes Sammy" Dean requested and Sam nodded with a mouthful of salad. Dean picked it up, leaving the room and a husky voice replied. "Dean? Is this you?"  
"Uh yeah wait is this..-"  
"Yeah, Mr Novak. I thought I would call and see the proof for myself."  
"You saying you didn't trust me?" Dean smirked grimly.  
"No no of course I trusted, I wanted to clarify that's all" Dean paused.  
"Okay well you know it's true so what now?..."   
"Did you think about the note I gave you..." Cas murmured slightly anxious. 

"Your apartment address? You want me to come over?"  
"I-I mean if you want...-"  
"Sure thing Mr-"  
"Call me Cas. Sorry every time I hear my teacher name I feel guilty..."  
"Sorry I forgot but hey...you got nothing to worry about, see you tomorrow Cas"   
There was a small pause between them and the line went dead. Dean flipped down his phone and went to join Sam. "What you so happy about?" Dean swallowed noticing he had probably been smiling. "Another girl huh? Chrissy? Felicia? Ruby?" Sam pried as Dean gave him a small kick under the table with his scruffy boot. "Meeting one of your 7 girlfriends?" Sam continued and Dean sighed wiping his mouth clean. "Something like that." Dean replied and took the plates to the sink. "Sammy it's your turn to wash up" Sam groaned and ambled to the sink. Dean grinned giving him a small slap on the back before heading to the couch and sinking into it as his mind wandered yet again.   
Dean awoke to the sun beaming through the patterned net curtains onto his face. He sat up yawning, noticing he had managed to sleep on the sofa. Finally Saturday. Dean stretched and glanced at his watch. 11:26. "Shit" Dean muttered to himself and stood up fixing up his clothes. "Gotta run Sammy, see you in a few hours!" Dean called up to Sam as he grabbed his leather jacket by the collar and ran out locking the door behind him. Only minutes later, Dean pulled up the Impala in front of a block of flats. The creaky groan from the handbrake when Dean pulled it up and the sweet purr of the engine died down with a small clatter of pieces of Lego jumbled. Dean swung the door open and stepped out squinting at the large block of flats. Taking a deep breath, he made his way to Cas' room.  
Dean knocked on the door and it immediately swung open. Cas stood wearing some jeans and a smart shirt. "Dean..." He breathed and cleared his throat as his gestures inside. "Hey Cas.."  
"Uh make yourself comfortable; ill fetch a couple beers"  
Dean nodded and glanced around as Cas went to the small kitchen. Without doubt, this was extremely out of order and felt completely wrong: a teacher meeting a student in his very own apartment even if they had known each other before. Dean felt his shoulders tense and decided to look around. Leaning against a wall was a bookshelf with a series of different novels in order, a few posters of quotes or bands decorated the walls. Deans eyes finally drew over to an antiquely looking turntable. Cas walked back in setting down the beers noticing Deans interest in the turntable. "Oh that's old... Nerdy I know"  
"No... It pretty awesome; do you mind?"  
Cas shrugged and Dean put it on. A crackly and slightly muffled sound came out. The Beatles began playing. "Beatles?" Dean raised an eyebrow at Cas. Cas didn't reply and tensed up knowing this just made him look stupider and increasingly boring. "Nice taste." Dean smirked and left the music playing as he took a seat next to Cas. Cas exhaled softly, relieved. "Dean... Do you think this is going to work?" Cas hesitantly asked. This made Dean smile. "We can make it work- I mean its obvious we like each other now so why not?" Cas bit his bottom lip nervously. "Have you ever actually been with another guy before...Dean"  
"Nope... First time, you?"  
"A couple..." Cas stuttered.   
"Relax Cas... You really do get anxious don’t you" Dean smirked at Cas' bewildered blue eyes. Cas gulped and downed half his glass of beer in one go. He put it down and gasped, feeling the bitter alcohol burn down his throat. He swayed a little and Dean caught him in his arms chuckling. Cas looked up at Dean and grinned. Dean couldn't help it anymore, he leaned in and slammed his lips into Cas'. Their lips melted into each others and Cas pulled away, with an 'unexpected' expression. Dean just laughed again. "Come on Cas, school is 6 miles away, you could at least lean into it" This made Cas smile. "Let me try again then."  
Dean leaned more running his hand along the soft sofa and reaching up to Cas' arm. His other hand moved from the nape of Cas' neck down to his shirt feeling the buttons under his fingers. Cas roamed his hands around Deans muscular back, his fingers gripping to his skin through the plaid and undershirt. Dean fiddled with the top button of Cas' shirt until it popped apart, his hand feeling Cas' warm chest underneath. Cas paused and pulled away slightly, breathless. "Dean..." He breathed. "Dean this... This isn't right..." He uttered shamefully, his eyes fluttering close as Dean kissed the nape of his neck. Cas took a deep breath and as hard as this was he gently pushed Dean by his strong shoulders back. As painfully difficult this was after feeling Deans soft lips pressed on his skin before made his heart melt inside; clearing all his thoughts. "Dean I mean it... I-I'm your teacher... This isn’t appropriate. We shouldn’t move this fast. I think you should go... I need some time to think about what this is before anything happens…Sorry about this" Cas spoke quietly but firmly. Deans facial expression turned into a puppy eyed look without knowing it. His immaculate green eyes sparkled slightly as he watched Cas stand up. "Cas...We can do this, I know it’s hard to process but we can work through this together. " Dean began but Cas looked at his shoes somehow silencing Dean. There was a few second silence between them which felt like ever-lasting minutes; until Cas turned abruptly and headed for the door to open it. Dean stumbled over the table leg towards Cas, and placed his hands on Cas' shoulder. Cas looked Dean in the eye a last time and gently lifted his hand off of his own shoulder. "...goodbye Dean, I’ll talk soon" Cas managed to utter, gesturing Dean to walk out. Dean walked slowly. "Cas…Wait..." Dean called but Cas had closed the door softly. Cas could see the dimmed walls and feel the colourless atmosphere engulf him as soon as Dean was out of sight. Meanwhile, Dean drove the impala home and entered the house assuming Sam was asleep by now. Dean sighed and closed the door behind him, sinking into the couch and popping open a beer before taking a swig. Tonight, however, Dean did not stop drinking until he passed out. After all, it was the easier option of getting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you are kind of enjoying it so far. Let me know what you think!  
> Thanks :)


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days Cas and Dean had practically not spoken to each other, neither any contact: even Dean made sure he didn't stop at Cas' desk before leaving. Brief glances occurred here and there but nothing as prompt as before. Dean walked into school wearing sunglasses and hands dug into his jean pockets. "Dean wait up!" Jo called from behind as she made her way through the bustling swarms of people. Dean stopped in his tracks and sighed before making an effort to put on a smile. Him and Jo were basically best friends; every since that night when Jo kissed him they had oddly felt closer as friends than ever before. Jo caught up and grinned. "Dean hey, why the shades?" Noticing Deans sunglasses. Dean shrugged half-heartedly. "Oh I get it, another hangover isn't it?"   
"Is not" Dean resisted   
"You can't fool me Dean. But I didn't see you at Theo's party yesterday..? Was it the mystery girl?" Jo challenged, nudging him in the chest playfully, remembering how Dean said he wasn’t available. Dean didn't reply and looked at his shoes as they moved ahead painfully slow. "Dean, did something happen. You normally drink like this when something bothers you..." She pointedly said.  
"What? No no everything's good Jo" Dean struggled to stretch another smile across his face. Jo narrowed her eyes and hummed in thought, though not particularly believing Dean. Saved by the bell, Dean waved bye and promised to talk soon before scurrying off into the crowds. Dean sighed in relief until he remembered his next lesson was English and groaned helplessly. Dean was made to take off his sunglasses before making his way to his seat revealing his dark sullen and sleep deprived eyes which were now a murky green. Mr Novak seemed not as enthusiastic when teaching and tried to avoid eye contact with him. Every now and again he would run his hand through his hair and loosen his navy blue tie some more. Dean was suffering too much through his tough hangover which burned through the pit of his stomach and a constant thumping in his head made him dizzy and vision blur frequently; than to notice Cas. They both seemed to struggle through this together, yet not quite 'together'. The bell finally rang after what felt too obnoxiously long a lesson and Deans head only raised when he heard Cas. "Uh Dean could I see you" Mr Novaks voice wavered as students piled out. Dean’s brow furrowed as Cas closed the door softly leaving him and Cas in the room. Dean slumped in a chair opposite his desk and swore he saw Cas gulp. Cas sat on the end of the desk and looked up at Dean directly. He frowned slightly at the sight of Deans sunken eyes. "Yes?" Dean asked although it came out ruder than he intended. Cas swallowed again under more pressure. Dean wanted to just swing his arm around Cas, kiss his jet black hair and tell him it was okay but instead looked down at his folded arms in front of him resting on the student desk he was at. "Sorry" Dean muttered.  
"No... I should apologise. Dean, I wished I didn't shoo you out before... I wanted you to stay I really did but I-I panicked" Cas spluttered.   
"Mr- Cas, I don't know what to think... Do you like me or not?" Cas looked taken aback and hesitated. "Dean..." He began. "Do you?" Dean urged, he needed an answer before moving on with anything. "Yes Dean. I do" Cas admitted glancing down at his shoes. Dean sighed. "Then will 'this' affect us?" Dean asked gesturing at Mr Novak and himself. "I guess when you are in love, you do crazy things." Cas said answering his question without a direct answer, realising how cliché it sounded out loud than in his head. Dean just smiled and gave a small nod. "Cas, I do love you and I do mean that... Sammy is out today at some kids party- after I drop him off you should come over to talk. Properly. Not in between lessons..." Cas smiled softly and laced his fingers over Deans. Dean grinned and pressed his lips softly on Cas' knuckles. "I'll take that as a yes." Cas smiled and watched Dean until he left out of view.  
The end of the day began to speed up as Deans mind was constantly on Cas. Was this too rushed? Would it ever work? Even through the ecstasy, questions exploded in Deans mind. Sam eventually saw Dean and waved. They both made their way back to their little shambled home in the Impala.   
"Dean... How do you talk to girls?" Sam asked obviously nervous as they walked into their home. "Who’s the chick?" Dean asked smirking. Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean knowing there was no point denying there was a girl. "Her names Jess. " Dean smiled. "Jake’s sister, huh?" Sam rolled his eyes and nodded. "You helping me or not?" Sam asked impatiently. Dean chuckled. "Calm down kiddo- you seeing her at the party today?" Sam nodded again. "Just be yourself Sammy, not too nerdy though... Add in a few compliments. Be cool and you'll be fine. She's a lucky girl" Dean said ruffling Sam’s longer brown hair. Sam scoffed and settled in the Impala turning on the radio. Dean sat next to him in the driver seat and switched the radio to a different song. “Hey, Driver picks the music, Shotgun shuts his cakehole. You got it?” Dean remarked. Sam rolled his eyes and stared out the window watching the blur of green whizz past.   
Dean got home and before he got to sit down, Cas arrived. Dean opened the door and gestured for him to come in. “I know it’s not all that but it’s what I have” Dean commented as Cas looked around. “No, I like it, it’s comfy” Cas replied and Dean scoffed. “I’m guessing that’s your guitar?” Cas pointed to a classic guitar supported by a stand in the corner. “Hmm, you remembered.” Dean said remembering how he told Cas when they first met in the bar. Swiftly, Dean went over and picked it up, before sitting next to Cas on the couch and resting it on his knee. “I’ve always loved the sound of the guitar, I feel like it’s the only instrument where you can truly express emotion, with bass guitar or electric, from sad to ecstatic…” Cas said as Dean plucked some strings randomly.   
“Well here, I’ll give you a small lesson then” Dean winked and Cas rolled his eyes as Dean passed over his guitar. Dean guided Cas’ hand to the neck of the guitar and his fingers pressed down on certain strings. “There you go… now just swipe down with this hand and move your fingers to there” Dean put his arm around Cas to reach his left hand to help him. Before long, Cas had learnt a simple melody of ‘Hey Jude’. It was the one Dean knew best. Cas smiled and started strumming on his own. “Hey, you got it!” Dean exclaimed and Cas chuckled.   
“I guess you are the good teacher so the credit comes from you” Cas mocked. Dean laughed and put his arm around Cas, pecking him on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying this at the moment! Fair reminder, it is my first fic, so sorry if you do not like something I have written. Thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

In the next few days, Cas and Dean had gotten closer, going to each other’s homes, hanging out and small talks in between lessons. Dean and Cas texted after school while Dean looked after Sam and Cas marked papers.  
Dean: Hey Cassie  
Cas: Dean, I told you not to call me that  
Dean: ;D You doing anything now?  
Cas: Still caught up at school, marking stuff  
That was all it took for Dean to put Sam to sleep, lock up and jog to school. School is always eerier in the dark, the silent corridors apart from the small echo of Dean’s shoes. Rustling branches softly hitting the windows from outside. Dean walked past the library where some students were still studying at last minute. Dean scoffed to himself softly and found Cas in the English class. “Dean what are you doing here?” Cas asked surprised. Dean softly closed the door. “Thought I would come and see you, hope I’m no distraction” Dean said standing behind Cas’ chair and bending so he could wrap his arms around Cas’ chest and gently nuzzling his ear. Cas breathed heavily and tried to carry on marking. Feeling Deans warm breath skim down his neck sent an exhilarating shot through his body. Dean must have noticed Cas flinch slightly, and smirked to himself before straightening up and snatching the red pen out of Cas’ hand and placing it in between his lips before sitting on a student desk opposite Cas’ desk and swinging his legs playfully. “Dean” Cas raised his eyebrows and holding out his flat palm waiting for Dean to return the pen. Dean looked up innocently and refused Castiel’s gesture. Cas sighed and sat back in his chair loosening his navy tie before slowly standing up and walking towards Dean. Dean removed the pen and held it tightly before jumping off the desk and moving back. “And he has finally got the idea” Dean stated at Cas teasingly. Cas ran towards Dean but missed; before they knew it, they were weaving in and out of the desks. Cas chased Dean and finally caught Dean, gripping the sides of his collar and pushing him against the blackboard. “Checkmate” Cas breathed as he moved in to kiss Dean. It was the same subtly of softness as every other time making his heart melt. Dean splayed his hands over Cas’ muscular back through his shirt. Dean chuckled softly against his lips and Cas backed away yanking the pen away and settling back down. “I should distract you more often” Dean remarked.  
The next day,it was lunch at school, Dean just came out of his English lesson when he saw some people huddled around, some shocked faces. Dean pushed through the several people and froze. Michael, his friend was having an argument with Sam, they were fighting. “Sammy!” Dean saw Michael about to punch Sam when Dean caught his fist and threw Michael back into a locker. The sound of teachers hurrying to the scene was audible. Dean glanced at Cas who saw with mouth slightly gaping, his eyebrows knitted together. Dean grabbed Sam’s hand. “Come on Sammy, let’s get out of here before they come” Dean pulled Sam and they ran out of the school gates as fast as their feet could carry them until they stopped at a park opening and breathed heavily. Sam shivered and wiped some blood from his nose. Dean took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around Sam as they walked along the damp grass and ended up sitting on a bench under a big oak. “Sammy what the hell was happening in there?!” Dean insisted. Sam swallowed and looked at Dean with watery eyes.  
“I was walking to lunch when I heard Michael talking to some guy… about you. H-he said you were…. I don’t know, hooking up with some teacher. He was spreading some stupid rumour and I confronted him. I said if he ever did that again he would pay. He just laughed and teased me so I punched him in the jaw. It must have hurt pretty bad because he was on the floor and that’s when the people started crowding around.” Sam explained.  
“Which teacher did he say…?” Dean asked. Sam just looked at Dean slightly annoyed.  
“Does it really matter Dean? Some guy, I think he teaches English or something” Sam said. Dean swallowed hard. Michael had found out about him and Cas and was apparently already telling some guy. Shit. “Well Sammy, for the record, I saw the gash on his jaw and I have to say I’m impressed. For you to do that to a guy that big just for me… that’s my buddy. “Dean smiled proudly and wrapped his arm around Sam’s shoulder. Sam grinned helplessly. “I was just doing what you would have done” Sam said. “Well, I’m proud of you Sammy. But, for the record, I would have ripped his lungs out.” Dean scoffed proudly and Sam rolled his eyes. “Anyway big guy, what do you say we go see a movie or something huh? I don’t think we should go back there today” Dean asked.  
“Really?” Sam’s eyes twinkled in excitement.  
“Really. Come on.” Dean stood up and ruffled Sam’s hair before walking to the cinema.  
When they got home, Sam flumped on the couch and Dean chuckled before sitting on the arm rest, leaning back on the edge of the soft material. Sighing softly, Sam closed his eyes and smiled while Dean flipped up his phone and frowned. 4 Missed calls, from Cas. Just seeing the name on his phone caused a slight shiver through him, his muscles tensing slightly. He jumped when his phone began calling again; Cas. Dean sighed and knew Cas would be worried so he got up and went to his room, before picking up the call. “Hey…Cas”  
“Dean!... You finally answered. What happened? Where did you go-“ Cas began but Dean cut him off. “Cas… Sam and the guy you saw got into a fight. Sammy said the guy knew about me and you. Sam was just trying to stick up for me….anyway I took him to the movies and I think he should be fine” Dean explained hesitantly. There was an uncomfortable silence on the other end of the phone. “Cas..?”  
“Yes… Im still here Dean”  
“Someone knows about us… What are we gonna do? I mean Sammy is already hurt I don’t want you getting hurt too…”  
“hey… no-ones getting hurt. Listen, If anything else comes up we can cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, just relax we don’t know who knows fully apart from... your friend I take it?”  
Dean scoffed. “Yeah right. Well, we have to be more careful from now. I’ll see you around. “   
“Oh and Dean… Sorry about Sam, we’ll get through this” Cas apologized  
“Together” Dean replied simply and could sense Cas quirk a small smile on the other end of the line which forced a smirk tug on Deans lips too. Shortly, Cas hung up and Dean stretched out his arms before falling back onto his bed and closing his eyes. Before he knew it, he drifted off to sleep; Cas’ soft voice still ringing in his ears soothingly.  
Dean paced back to the sofa and notices Sam sleeping, breathing softly almost like a purr. Sam’s cell phone was lying on his chest with its light on. Dean grimaced and picked it up carefully before turning to the screen. He couldn’t help but smile; it was Sam and Jess’ texts to each other. Typically, the 8th Grade type writing when you worry over what you text to someone, wondering whether it sounded too desperate or too pointless. However, they both did this and it was obvious to Dean how much Jess meant to Sam. Dean wouldn’t know how it would have felt in 8th grade, as he never got the chance to have a proper girlfriend. At least he understood what it felt like to be in love… Dean didn’t notice he was smiling and noticed Sam shuffle before open his eyes drearily realizing his phone wasn’t there. Gasping, Sam sat up, noticing his phone in Deans palm and snatched it back. “Hey! What are you doing!” Sam exclaimed. Dean smirked playfully.  
“Ah come on Sammy. It was already on.”  
“It doesn’t mean you look at it?!”   
“Sam its fine. You guys are cute.” Dean chuckled and Sam did his classic bitch-face which improved by each day. “Is that a joke?” Sam pushed Dean back, but Dean just laughed softly.   
“No Sammy. I mean it, she seems like a nice girl- you have to introduce me sometime”. Sam hummed in thought “Only if you introduce me too this chick you’ve been seeing. I feel like she is more than the rest. You are smiling a lot more these days” Sam suggested. Dean’s smile softened a bit. He still wasn’t sure how he would break the news too Sam any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me comments on your thoughts on this fic so far- thank you :)


	6. Chapter 6

It was Monday again. The only reason Dean got up sharply was because he remembered his first lesson was English. Yawning, Sam stepped out of the Impala followed by Dean and they went into school. “Bye Dean” Sam called.  
“See ya Sammy, “ Dean replied smiling. Following that, they parted ways going through opposite school gates. Dean got to class slightly earlier than everyone else, seeing Cas scrawling on the blackboard. Smiling, Dean greeted him, still panting slightly from his paced walk to class. “Hey”   
Cas looked up and relaxed. “Dean..” He breathes “I thought you would never come”  
“Hey, I got here early enough, anymore and I would look like a zombie. “ Cas chuckled.  
“I’ll let you off” Cas turns fully to Dean, smirking and Dean shoots his crooked smile which is reserved for Cas. Dean moves closer, his eyes focusing on Cas’ soft lips, until they were inches apart.  
“Dean someone could walk in any moment…” Cas whispered but wanting his lips to make contact with Deans. Their lips brushed against each other and Dean rested his hand on Cas’ hips. Just then, the door opened and a flurry of students piled in. Dean jumped, disappointed, and pulled away quickly. He straightened his papers on the desk and cleared his throat. “Yeah Mr Novak, I’ll keep that in mind…” He trails off as he makes his way over to his desk and slumping in his seat. A brunette walked past Deans desk and chucked a piece of paper. Dean sighed and unfolded it: another number. Dean glanced back and the girl smirked at him; he didn’t even know her name.   
Dean watched the clock on the wall, hoping the minutes would fly past until he could hold Cas tight in his arms, embrace him and slam those lips into his. As Cas carried on answering questions about the next assignment, Dean bent over slightly and dug his hand in his bag and texted Cas without anyone noticing.  
{Dean: You look edible in that shirt, unbutton one more?} Dean smirked and watched as Cas sat behind his desk, while everyone got to work and Cas hid his phone under the files. Dean saw him straighten up a little and clear his throat, uncomfortably before looking up at Dean, furrowing his eyebrows. He noticed Cas’ fingers move as he typed under the desk.   
{Cas: Why don’t you do that later?} Dean grinned, almost stupidly and began to type back, something in his mind sure to make Cas blush madly. He was interrupted when Cas said, “Mr Winchester, no phones in class” Dean raised his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes before leaving his phone in his bag. Eventually, the lesson ended and Dean made sure to go around Cas’ desk as everyone was leaving, swiftly brushing his hand up Cas’ leg before walking out smiling. “Dean” Jo called over and Dean looked up before walking up to her. “Hey Jo..”   
“What happened between you and Michael before?” Jo asked.  
“He didn’t tell you?” Dean asked, honestly surprised he hadn’t spread the rumor yet.   
“No… I don’t know why. “ Jo said.  
“I’m sorry Jo… I really am but I can’t exactly say yet. “  
“Dean what is it lately? You have been too secretive around me… We grew up together and now you don’t trust me?” Jo huffed in annoyance.  
“It’s not that… I just don’t want you to get hurt either… I’ll tell you sometime”  
“Dean… first you aren’t telling me who you are together with, now you are not telling me why Michael beat Sam or why you ended up punching him in the face… I mean what’s going on… “ Jo questioned, a sad look covered her pale complexion. “I- “ Dean began until the speakers on the wall started; “Could Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester and Michael Collins come to the Principals office immediately.” Dean sighed, halfheartedly slamming his fist on a locker and waved Jo bye before going to the office. He should have seen this coming.   
Dean walked in, noticing Sam and Michael already seated in the room. “So can you tell me what happened from the beginning please, obviously you 3 were reported to being in a fight.” The Principal folded his arms on the desk in front of him. Dean tensed, hoping nothing would be spilt, his breathing becoming uneven. Michael spoke first. “I was joking about some rumor. Sam took it the wrong way and stood up for his brother. “  
“I thought I was protecting Dean, he is basically the only family I have and I was not going to hear people teasing about him.” Sam continued.  
“I came when the punches happened, to break them up as self-defence for me and Sammy, I may have hit Michael and took Sam to a medical office”  
They were all very brief sentences, so even the principal looked surprised. Dean was confused at how Michael didn’t make them look bad, and lied about “a rumor” rather than giving him and Cas up. Not believing the story told, partly, the principal nodded and sighed. “You are lucky you have a good enough story to let you off the hook. However, a weeks’ worth of detention for all of you as fighting is against the school rules. If I see any of this behavior from you three again you will be suspended. Understand? “ Sam, Michael and Dean nodded and were dismissed before going to their next lesson. Dean tugged on the back of Michaels shirt as Sam walked off. “Hey… what was that for…?” Dean needed an answer for the story which originated from a lie. Michael sighed.   
“Dean, this is a one off okay? I didn’t tell anyone else, the guy I told doesn’t even believe me. Take this as a kind gesture. I did catch you after school in the classroom, I was studying late and saw.” Dean was too surprised to reply immediately; he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. “I-um thanks… I guess” Michael turned swiftly and left, leaving Dean standing in the solitary corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fairly short chapter but hope you are enjoying it.   
> Happy Reading :)


	7. Chapter 7

Days passed as usual, however Michael’s words were still ringing in his head every second. Surely it couldn’t have been that easy… especially after fighting Sammy like that. Or maybe it was; they had been friends long enough to trust each other. Right? Anyway, maybe Dean was just over thinking everything after all that has been going on. He has never lied to Jo and this situation… was just making it worse. He was still Dean, but with consistent hiding and lies… As much as he disliked this fact, Dean was able to accept it, for Cas at least. Even that short break out between him and Cas. He understood why it happened even then, how hard it was going to be and they were in fact moving too fast. Cas had just gotten a new job and Dean was starting a new year, they didn’t need to rush into complication this fast, teacher and student relationships could go a lot of different ways in a lot of peoples perspectives. Dean was sure that this was going to last as long as they loved each other. Little did he know, it was going to be harder than he thought.   
Dean slumped back on his bed and put on his headphones, trying to catch up with some late homework. Sam knocked on the door softly and it wasn’t until Sam pushed open the door that Dean realised. Removing his headphones, Dean realised that Sam looked quite embarrassed as he sat at the foot of Dean’s bed. “Hey Sammy, everything okay?” Dean asked.   
“Yeah… Great, actually. Uh, well, I think you know me and Jess have been talking quite a lot recently… I mean, she said she liked me and I asked if she would want to… like go out. She said yes” Sam shyly told Dean. “What!! Sammy that’s awesome! Way to go buddy!” Dean ruffled Sam’s hair, as much as Sam hated it when Dean did that. “But wait. Now you have to tell me about you and this girl.” Dean chuckled.  
“Sammy…”  
“No Dean, you aren’t getting out of this one.”   
“Fine, you can’t tell mom or dad though, okay?”  
“Not a word.”  
“Okay, so I didn’t know exactly how to say this but the rumour may have been true. I haven’t told you yet Sammy because it is in fact a teacher, Mr Novak.”  
Sam went pale and he pursed his lips. “Dean-“  
“It’s not like that though, we met before school started and have been going out ever since. I didn’t know he was a teacher then.” Sam gulped.   
“So it’s true… God Dean… But I guess if you loved him before school, it makes it easier to understand…”   
“Yeah, sorry I didn’t say before… but hey, no telling okay?”  
“Fine. Be safe Dean… I don’t want anything bad happening, and you don’t say anything about Jess either. “ Dean nodded and Sam left the room. Phew At least that was off Deans chest, he knew he could count on Sam. He always could.  
Today was the day. It was finally the last week of term and the championship of Dean’s soccer tournament, the halls around school buzzed with excitement. Plenty of people wore the school’s logo, supporting the team and more and more girls came over to Dean asking for one thing or another. One even seemed to ask for autograph. If Cas ever saw, Dean would grin as Cas’ gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at whoever approached. Due to Cas’ protectiveness, Dean thought it was adorable and made up for it later, the way Cas liked. Taking a deep breath, Dean made his way into the changing rooms and put on his padding and studs. Before long, he was ready and his teammates huddled together, going over each and every position or tactic they had. They all slapped Dean on the back before heading out into the pitch. Closing his eyes, Dean took a long breath and all that was audible around him became muffled. He focused on his heartbeat and why it was even beating; It always encouraged him and motivated him on. Every match he had won so far and he couldn’t help think it was due to his loved ones. It beat for Sammy, his mom, dad even? He contemplated but thought if his father even knew how important this was to him, even that he did this sport? The amount John Winchester drunk, it was difficult if he knew what reality was and what was not. Dean shook off the feeling, trying to stay positive. He tried to not think about his dad at the best of times, but he was always there… always at the back of his mind… telling him what he should be doing, why he isn’t good enough… Luckily, there was one man who made him really smile. Who made his thoughts and worries disperse. Castiel Novak. Cas. He was the one. Dean opened his eyes and followed his teammates onto the vast pitch with a helpless grin.   
The whole school arena lit up, people cheered and shouted out players names in glee. Many students had formed large banners weaved with phosphorescent colours. Dean smiled and joined his team in the centre of the field. After singing the teams song, they parted and went into their assigned positions. Everything slowed, the screams and cheers where wilder than ever, lights flashing everywhere and bold colours of the school burst everywhere. Dean took a steady long breath out and finally, the whistle pierced through the noise and the game begun. Running, running and running, catching, barging past opposite players, passing, dribbling, and finally the first goal. It was a lot harder than it seemed but Dean did not forget who and why he was playing for.   
Ash sprinted and passed the ball to Luke, who passed it along to Michael. Michael swerved past two opposing players and kicked the ball with such a force that it almost broke the net in the goal. Ash chuckled and playfully slapped him on the back. It was half time and the score was currently 5-4 to the opposing team. Dean growled huskily and wiped his forehead trying to catch his breath. He rolled his head back, trying to loosen up but it didn’t work as well as he had hoped. Dean hated losing, he absolutely despised it and stuck with his motto that he would always go down swinging. He was passed a bottle of water and gulped down 3/4 ‘s of it down in one go. The rest, he showered over his head which was the most refreshing feeling. 5 minutes until the second half. Dean smoothed his hand over his jaw and his heart almost stopped when he saw who was looking at him directly in the stands. Cas smiled and waved at Dean. Dean relaxed instantly and his heart was melting inside. He waved back and slumped back, he noticed Cas whisper something to the person next to him with bright red hair. Dean vaguely knew her as Charlie, she was nicer than the rest and thankfully wasn’t attracted to Dean. She beamed and nodded hurriedly before telling other people around her. Cas winked at Dean cheekily. His teammates drove on as exhausted as they were and managed to score a goal, even though getting past the other team was the biggest challenge. Cheering erupted again but the whole of our school’s side began chanting something. Dean couldn’t make it out clearly but as more and more people joined in, it was distinctive. “WINCHESTER! WINCHESTER! WINCHESTER!” the students chanted, louder and louder, overpowering the whole stadium. Dean felt his blood go cold and glanced at Cas who just grinned smugly. Dean got the ball passed to him and he ran, he ran faster than his legs could manage, and he heard his name. The name that everyone knew too well. It rang through his ears and urged his legs to run faster. Slow. Aim. Shoot… A massive cheer burst out of the crowd as Dean scored.   
The autumn breeze whipped through his hair and another golden leaf was swept by the wind onto the pitch. Dean smiled as he looked at the score board. 6-5 to them. Dean grinned helplessly and was lifted by his teammates as he was handed the trophy. He held it high in the air in pride and saw Sammy cheering and shouting Deans name in exhilaration. Everyone cheered and they shook hands with the opposing team, before celebrating on the pitch, engulfing the blissful moment. Confetti and ribbons were showered upon them and Dean glanced at Cas holding the trophy up in his direction as if to say it was for him.   
When everyone had cleared out, Dean said goodbye to his mates and congratulated them for their skillful performance. After showering, Dean shook his hair, letting the water spray out and pulled on a warm hoodie and a pair of comfy jeans. Before leaving, Dean walked out onto the pitch, still hearing the soft echo of the cheers that collided with the breeze. He stood in the centre of the empty pitch and smiled sadly to himself. No doubt this would probably be the last time he stood in it… He had overheard his dad talking about moving again. Every time Dean manages to settle in, he dad has to ruin everything and treat him like a soldier, expecting him to do exactly as his dad told him too. Dean sighed, he hadn’t told Cas, hell, he hadn’t told anyone.   
There was a slow clapping audible from the archway; Cas slowly walked out grinning proudly. “I’m impressed. I didn’t think you would be that good.”   
“Where else did you think I got all that energy from?” Dean joked and Cas chuckled, digging his hands in his trench coat pockets. He was wearing the school-coloured scarf, wrapped snugly around his neck. “You didn’t have to make everyone chant my name you know” Dean said pointedly.   
“It helped didn't it?” Cas said smirking. Dean rolled his eyes and when Cas reached him he looked around the stadium from the centre with Dean. “Wow… It’s certainly more intimidating down here than in the stands… “ Cas mentioned glancing around. Dean nodded in agreement and walked behind Cas, snaking his arms around Cas’ waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. Cas relaxed into his grip and smiled, turning his head to look at Dean. “Damn, your eyes really are gorgeous up close.” Cas said and Dean bashed his eyelashes sarcastically making Cas chuckle.   
“ You know I don’t do chick flick moments” Dean looked up slightly from Cas’ shoulder.   
“You make that awfully hard to believe then” Cas stated pointedly and Dean raised his eyebrows at Cas. Cas turned in Deans arms and wrapped his arms around Deans neck. Hands still firmly at Cas’ waist, Dean pulled him closer so their noses were nearly touching as the wind whirled around them. Cas parted his lips slightly and eyed Deans soft lips. Dean moved his head closer, slowly, until their lips collided with each other’s. Creating a strong heat of passion between them, Dean opened his mouth slightly more, allowing entrance. This kiss was like no other, it was truer, it was meaningful and unforgettable. They broke away after what seemed like ages and smiled at each other. It was as if all their troubles were swept away and the hurdles they had passed seemed to disappear. Cas took Deans hand and they interlocked, before taking one last glance around the stadium and walking out, together.   
Dean and Cas said goodbye to each other at the gate, they were both in a great mood and Dean was still tired from his match. They leaned in and had a chaste kiss, nothing compared to the one before but every single one was perfect. Dean turned, dug his hands in his jean pockets and began to walk through the leaf- blanketed pavement. He completely and utterly was falling in love with Cas, no matter how inappropriate or wrong it was, he couldn’t help himself. He wanted to slap himself in the face just to stop himself from getting into a mess but he just couldn’t. For the rest of that afternoon, they didn’t stop thinking about each other all, even through the evening and endless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, I would love to know what you think!   
> Thank you so much :)


	8. Chapter 8

Dean walked into school the next morning and he felt a strong grip on his arm. He turned smiling, but frowned slightly when he saw Jo looking annoyed and somewhat disappointed. “Jo..?” Dean asked hoping she would at least crack open a smile to make him feel at ease. “You. Come. Now. “ Jo stated and pulled Dean by his arm while everyone went to class. He was yanked through the crowd and behind the school. Jo pushed him back slightly, causing him to stumble a little. “Jo what the hell? What’s up?”  
“You still have something to tell me.”  
“Tell you what?” Dean asked.  
“Oh I don’t know hmm… Maybe where you have been spending your lunchtimes. Maybe, the reason you have basically forgotten your friends. You didn’t even turn up for the celebration party.”   
Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh… I completely forg-“ Jo cut him off.  
“Exactly, you did forget didn’t you. Why though? Is it this mystery person you aren’t even proud enough to show to everyone. “  
“Jo. Let’s not have this conversation right now okay. I’m late for class” Dean began to walk away but Jo slammed her hand in front of his chest and pushed him back. “No. You tell me what’s been going on. Right now.”   
“Jo.. “  
“Dean. Im not letting you walk out of here until you explain exactly what’s happening with you”  
Dean sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration. He cursed under his breath; there was no getting out of this at all.   
“I deserve to know, especially after you blew me off because of them.”   
“Alright, fine. Fine…” Dean breathed and Jo stood in front of him with her arms crossed. “The person I have been seeing… okay firstly it’s a guy.”   
“A-a guy?” Jo asked, perplexed. “B-but I didn’t know you were… I mean all the girls…”   
“It’s called Bisexual, Jo.” Dean stated.   
“That’s not bad though, no one is going to judge you jus-“  
“That’s not the bad part. He… I mean… It’s a t-teacher.” Dean swallowed roughly, he couldn’t get rid of the burning lump in his throat. Jo chuckled wanting to believe it was a joke but when she saw Deans stern eyes she stopped. “Dean?! You aren’t serious are you?!!” Jo gasped. “W-who?”   
“Mr Novak. That English teacher.” He managed to spit out. He couldn’t look her in the eye. It took a few minutes for Jo to come to her senses again. “T-that really cute one? With the messy black hair?” Dean nodded in confirmation. “Have you guys… like… slept together and stuff….? “ Jo asked.   
“A few times… “ Dean replied slowly.  
“Oh. My. God. Dean what the hell have you gotten yourself into?! You realise if someone finds out….”   
“They aren’t are they? “He looked at Jo pointedly and she shook her head as if to say she wouldn’t tell a soul.   
“Who knows…?”   
“Michael” Dean spat. “And Sammy…” He added with a softer tone.  
“And that’s why… the fight… but you never said…”   
“What was I meant to say Jo?!”  
“hm… You do love him? Are you sure he isn’t forcing you to-“  
“No! Why do people think that? First Michael, then you. The last thing I need are false accusations!” Dean huffed.   
“Well you have to admit it can be sketchy. Anyway, I won’t tell anyone, you better keep me informed though. Promise”  
“Fine, I promise” Dean rolled his eyes. And with that, they parted, leaving to their next lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shorter chapter- tell me what you think please :)  
> Thank you guys :D


	9. Chapter 9

After school, Dean shuffled in the cold night breeze whipping through the air, his shoes trudging along through the opaque haze. The autumnal atmosphere was becoming more and more like winter. The streetlamps sent a dim streak of light down the street and Dean took a turn into a small road, it was the quicker route anyway. He halted when he heard someone tutting behind him. Dean swivelled around however, it was a shadowed figure. “Dean, Dean, Dean… “the voice was low and gravely, but recognisable. It sent a shiver down Dean’s spine. The darkened figure, stepped out from the shadow and Dean gulped. It was Michael’s older brother. “L-Lucifer?” Dean asked. “Please, everyone calls me Luc” Lucifer replied. He had sandy hair and a pale complexion; his general expression seemed to always be intimidating yet teasing. He was considerably taller than Dean and walked closer, clicking his neck either side. “You see Dean. I have heard… You and some teacher are at some action. I have heard, you are also new in this school. You think… you can waltz in and be the new favourite student? Sleep your way into better grades, literally? Over throw Michael in the soccer team; everyone knew he was the best on the team. But the way they chanted YOUR name in that crowd… Well, it makes my blood boil. I don’t like my little brother being kicked down y’know.”   
“Yeah? Did Michael tell you all of that?” Dean tried to not let out his tremble.  
“Oh, He didn’t have too. I might have been kicked out of that school, but it’s not because I was stupid” Luc grinned as if he was proud of what he did still. He looked down on everyone as if they were his puny pawns. Dean knew he wouldn’t bow down to him and he certainly wouldn’t step over the boundary with Luc, this guy could throw punches if he wanted too, and nothing would stop him. Luc took another step closer, his expression darkened. “You won’t get away with this Dean. You never will, the little errands you run and make people like Michael be on your side after all you have done to ruin him. I will not allow it.”   
Dean rolled his eyes, he himself was getting frustrated. “Whatever, look I get it, you have a big dick and all but don’t come to me telling me how I should live my damn life when yours is a mess as it is” Dean should have seen it coming when he first said it. Luc brought up his fist and punched Dean right across the jaw. Dean was thrown down and gasped, feeling the small cut. Luc smiled, like a shark would, and gripped the front of Deans shirt pulling him up to his feet. “Come on teacher’s pet, show me what you have” Luc teased but was struck by Deans fist himself and stumbled. He felt his lip and glared at Dean. Dean felt good but it was bad, Luc was seriously someone he should not be messing with. Luc grabbed Deans shirt and pinned him against the wall with one arm, while the other began throwing punches across Deans face. Dean cringed as the stinging burst hit across his jaw and cheek. He could taste blood in his mouth, the saltiness over his teeth. Dean growled and kicked Luc in the knee and pushing him back. Dean wiped his mouth. “Luc. Stop, this isn’t right. Just forget it, sorry about Michael man but just stop.” Dean began but Luc smirked. He didn’t stop. Luc charged straight for Dean and pulled him to the cold, damp floor. There was a sharp pain in his stomach where Luc had just kicked into. And another. Another. Dean groaned and grabbed Luc’s ankle before twisting it, causing him to fall. Dean scrambled up and punched Luc as he was at his weakest point. The working out for soccer really helped but there were tears blurring up Deans vision, he didn’t want this. He never was this person before. Luc had had enough and ripped something out his pocket. It glinted in the moonlight, the silvery shine rebounded off the wall. Dean swallowed roughly and rammed his fist into Luc’s stomach before kicking the blade out of Luc’s hand. Luc’s jaw clenched and blood trickled down onto his shirt. Dean stumbled back and released his fists, breathless. Luc growled and grabbed the blade, swinging it up; it caught onto Dean’s shirt and ripped through, slashing against his stomach. Dean roared in pain and even Luc was surprised to do what he didn’t mean to do. Luc gulped and wiped some blood from his nose before turning and running away until Dean was out of sight. Dean gasped in pain and clenched his stomach, fury burning in his eyes. What now? He could not go home like this. Dean crinkled his eyes shut in pain and limped to the only person he could think of right now.


	10. Chapter 10

Groaning, Dean stopped outside of Cas’ place and he rested his head on the door with a soft thud. Dean could feel the warm liquid stain his shirt and remains of it in his mouth as it went down his chin, dripping onto his shoes. Raising his weak arm, he hit it against the door twice. Cas opened the door smiling but his eyes widened when he saw what state Dean was in. Dean stumbled and Cas caught him, supporting him up without being able to utter a word. “Dean?!” Cas urged as he managed to drag Dean to his sofa and sit him down. Cas observed the hurt state his boyfriend was in, the dark red spreading and his grazed face, the small cut on the right of his jaw. Cas gulped and let Dean catch his breath as Cas ran to get some ice and some bandages. “T-that guy… Michael’s brother… “Dean managed to let the few words escape his burning throat. Cas shushed him soothingly and put some ice on his jaw. Dean closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. Cas lifted Deans shirt slightly to clean the wound and began to wrap the bandage around his stomach. Dean flinched and Cas paused waiting for some kind of allowance from Dean to begin again. Dean gave the smallest of nods and Cas tied the ends together. Smoothing his fingers over the bandage, Dean interlocked his fingers with Cas’ and smiled softly, genuinely. Cas dabbed the blood off of Deans hair line and small cut. Dean sank back slowly in the couch. “Does it hurt anywhere else?” Cas asked. Dean smirked and pointed to his cheek where there was a graze. Cas placed his lips on his cheek and kissed it. “Anywhere else?” Cas asked. This time Dean pointed to his lips where there was a small cut. Cas grinned and pushed his lips into Deans, they melted together and he felt Dean smile against his lips. “Better?” Cas asked. Dean simply nodded. Cas sat up slowly, “Well I better get you something to wear, I don’t think you want to be stuck in those clothes.” Dean smiled as Cas left the room and rested his head back. Quickly, Cas came back with a batman shirt and jeans. Dean rolled his eyes and Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean playfully before throwing them on him. “So… you want to tell me what happened?” Cas asked unsurely, he watched Deans expression darken ever so slightly. “Luc, Michaels brother found out about us and thought it was partly so I could get better grades or something as well as becoming the new captain in the soccer team, taking over Michael. He thought I wanted to make him look like an idiot and get the best for myself” Dean rambled.   
Cas sighed. “God… I’ll get him back-“  
“Cas... don’t honestly. I’m okay and I’m with you. As much as I want to rip his lungs out I have everything I need.”  
“But what if he does it again?”  
“Well… Cas, I didn’t know how to tell you before. But I don’t think you need to worry about that right now. Recently, I overheard my dad talking about moving again, and at first I thought no, I would not be drawn away from you. But now… I think we would actually be closer. If I’m somewhere else, I wouldn’t technically be your student anymore… And we could actually be in public together. Think about that… we would be a proper couple with no hiding…” Dean gazed out the window, watching the gilded leaves crumple on the ground. Followed by an elder couple walking by, hand in hand, smiling. Dean smiled, he wanted that. He wanted someone to hold and protect for many years to come. Cas hesitated, taking this all in at once. “So… you are going? I mean, awesome but how will I be able to gaze at that gorgeous face for 45 minutes anymore?”   
Dean chuckled. “Aw Cassie, you’ll be fine. “ Cas groaned and Dean laughed, pecking Cas on the cheek. It was as if they had just forgotten with all the events that had just happened today. The overwhelming fact that they could be a proper couple without anyone like Lucifer to deal with made this whole thing a lot better. Cas sighed happily as Dean finally went to go get changed. Cas put on a movie and made some popcorn while Dean walked out in Cas’ batman shirt and flinched as he sat down. “Hey, what we watching?” Dean asked as Cas walked back with a bowl full of popcorn.   
“Star Trek, that cool? I thought we could use something to brighten up the day” Cas asked and Dean nodded, smiling. “You can never go wrong with it.” Dean commented. Cas pulled a blanket over him and Dean and propped his legs up, so his head rested on Deans chest. As the movie began, Cas ran his hand along Deans jaw, looking concerned. Dean looked down and smiled. “Hey, its okay. Remember… I’m Batman. “ Dean said in a husky voice pointing to his t-shirt. Cas chuckled.   
“Quite true. You always will be my hero.” Cas whispered as the movie started. For the rest of that night, Cas was cuddled into Deans chest, and they fed each other popcorn, before falling asleep in each other’s arms.   
Over the obstacles and dilemma’s Dean and Cas had to face, they made it through together. It was always meant to be them two together. If anything bad was to happen no matter if it was getting caught or starting a world war, they would go through it together and that’s what made their profound bond even stronger. It never mattered who they were in terms of role, but the fact that ever since Dean walked into that bar and Cas pondered, that was where their journey begun and it would never end as long as they, were in fact, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, well that's it. Please let me know what you thought in the comments and any advice!  
> Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I know this probably isn't that great so far- Sorry! However, it is my first fan-fiction and I hope you enjoy reading :)   
> I appreciate any comments too.   
> Thank you! :)


End file.
